Lost in my heart
by whitneyrox
Summary: It's about Yuna trying to recover from Tidus' leaving her......rr plz! i won't make another chapter unless u want me 2 if u do e-mail me at wmwalterearthlink.net
1. Default Chapter

Lost in my heart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It has been 3 years since the actual defeation of Sin; Yuna has given up on Tidus coming back. She knew he was just a dream but she would never forget him, and how he made a big impact on her life but thinking of him too much hurt her so.  
  
The whole gang was at the beach in a new town called Arips (since they defeated Sin they decided to move somewhere else and start anew.). Wakka was swimming, Yuna and Rikku where playing in the water, Lulu was taking care of her little baby boy (Wakka Jr. Lulu and Wakka married.) And Auron was showing Pain some skills. "Hey that's not fair!" Yuna laughingly said to Rikku as she went under water to pinch Yuna on the leg. Rikku jumped up out of the water and smiled. "Of course it is!" she said laughing "Ok then Yuna pretended to swim the opposite way and went under water to go pinch Rikku when she found a black piece of clothing, it had the Zanarkand Abes symbol on it in red. "This looks like it came from Tidus' pant leg!" she thought to herself. "Nah it couldn't be. I have to big of an imagination." She came up from under the water and swam to Rikku. "Hey Rikku! Look what I found!" Rikku turned around and looked at Yuna. "What is it?" Yuna showed her what was in her hand. "Doesn't it look like it came from Tidus' pant leg, you know, he did have this same thing on his pant leg." Rikku looked at Yuna as if she was crazy. "I know, but how would it get all the way here?" "I have no idea, maybe it's a sign that he is coming back for me. Maybe he did remember me!" Rikku took the piece of clothing from her hand. "Hey what are you doing?" Rikku turned around. "I'm showing Lulu I'm going to see if she believes us or I mean you!" Rikku swam to shore and showed Lulu, Yuna watched as Lulu's face went blank. "Where'd you find this?" Lulu asked Rikku. "I didn't, Yuna did, and she thinks it's from Tidus' pant leg, like she thinks that he was here and it ripped on a rock or something. She also thinks that he's here and that this is a sign that he's trying to find her." Lulu took it from Rikku's hand and studied it very carefully. "Tell Yuna to come here let me give her what I think about it." Rikku waved for Yuna to come over. "Yes Lulu?" Lulu got up and looked her dead in the eye making sure she would understand what she was about to say. "Yuna I think you're letting your imagination take the best of you, I thought you stopped thinking about Tidus a long while ago, then you come up with this theory that he's somewhere around here looking for you! Just give it up he is not coming back find someone new. You have to face the fact he's gone forever he was a dream GET OVER IT!" Yuna was so shocked that Lulu would ever say something like that to her "Why are you so concerned about me thinking about Tidus so much?" Lulu sighed, "Because I'm worried that's the only thing you'll think about, I'm worried that you'll just think about him and never move on, Yuna you have to find someone else. It has been 3 years Yuna I think he would've come back by now." Yuna nodded her head yes "Yes," she said a couple tears streaming down her cheek "you're right, I shouldn't keep thinking about him anymore It just breaks my heart when I do." Lulu got up and hugged Yuna tightly "Maybe someday he will come back for you, but for right now you need to stop thinking about the past and think about you're future, I know you'll find someone else. Trust me." 


	2. Default Chapter

Chapter 2  
  
Lulu was not wrong either, that night Rikku had come home late (as usual) but not alone, she had brought home two guys from the Blitzball team. "Hey Yunie!" Rikku yelled up the stairs. Yuna opened her door and yelled back down the stairs. "Yes Rikku?" She appeared at the top of the stairs "Come down here I want you to meet some people." Yuna rolled her eyes and came down stairs awfully annoyed. "This Is Blair she pointed to the amazingly cute guy that reminded her lot of Tidus Blonde hair blue eyes, cute smile. "Yuna." Rikku poked Yuna in the side "Oh sorry, Hello Blair it's nice to um meet you." She had been daydreaming about Tidus again. "Nice to meet you to Yuna" She blushed and smiled 'He even talks a little like him' she thought to herself. "And this, this is Kyle, you know Yuna the one I've been dating well I'll let you and Blair get to know eachother a little better." Rikku winked and ran happily out of the kitchen into the living room. "Well, how many years have you been playing Blitzball?" Yuna asked as she poured herself a glass of water. "Well my dad taught me how when I was 5. but he died when I turned 7. Right when I got on a Blitzball team. I had had ten games our team was heading to the Little Championship; you know for the younger kids, well he had died the day before. I never competed it was too much to handle for me." Blair looked down at his feet "I barely even knew him..." Yuna sat down looking at him "I am so sorry to hear that, I never knew my mother, but I followed in my father's footsteps, he was a high summoner he had brought the Calm before this one. Then I became Summoner and then High Summoner, I had brought this Calm with the help of all my Guardians." "So you knew Tidus?" Yuna put her glass down in mid-drink "Uh umm uh. y- ye- yes! He was one of my guardians but he disappeared after we defeated Sin I um uh have not seen him since." She felt the big lump in her throat, she was nearly about to burst in tears. "He- he was very special to me I was devastated when I- when we lost him, and I um umm I really don't like talking about that day." She put on a fake smile. "Oh-ooohhh I- I see sorry I brought it up." Yuna laughed and got up. "It's alright not many people know how hard it is to lose someone so special." The memories of him quickly flashed through her mind, a tear fell down her cheek. "I'm very sorry I should've known, since he was your guardian. Well I was wondering if you would like to come watch our game tomorrow it's our first Championship, I would really appreciate it if you would come watch and cheer our team on, what do ya say?" Yuna quickly wiped the tear of her face and turned around smiling "I would like that, sure I'll come, what time does the game start?" "'round 5:00, oh ya make sure Rikku comes Kyle told me to remind you so that both of you come." He smiled and started walking towards the living room. "Wait!" Yuna ran towards him, excitedly "I really liked talking to you maybe after the game we can go and grab a bite to eat and talk some more." He turned around and started walking towards Yuna "Yea I would like that too. I've liked talking to you too." He leaned over and kissed Yuna on the cheek. Yuna felt the spark when he kissed her. She blushed and hugged him. "Well it's getting late me and Rikku should be getting to bed before anyone finds out we've been up this late." They both walked into the living room surprised at what they saw. Rikku was toppled over her boyfriend (Kyle) kissing him on the couch. "RIKKU!" Yuna said loudly but not too loud to wake up the others. Rikku jumped up and fell on the floor. "Umm uh I'm sorry Yuna it- it's just that we barely see eachother!" Yuna smiled playfully and helped her up "Ya, ya, ya, well we have to get to bed we have a big day tomorrow we have to get Lulu a birthday present her birthday is in two days, well 1 know! It's tomorrow and plus we're gonna go to their Blitzball game at 5:00!" Rikku changed her playful look to very serious "Oh I- I um forgot. it won't happen again!" She pulled Blair and Kyle out the door gave Kyle a quick cheek kiss, And told them "C ya guys tomorrow!", and shut the door. "Well, well, well. Rikku said as she plopped herself on the couch, what were you guys doing in there?" Rikku said playfully. "Nothing like you and Kyle were doing! We were talking. and then he kissed me on the cheek and I hugged him, and then we walked in on you two!" Yuna said as she threw the pillow at Rikku "Hey! Well it's just like Lulu said you found someone knew!" Yuna put her smile to a frown. "Yea. I guess..." Rikku put the pillow down and sat next to Yuna. "What's the matter now?" Rikku asked very concerned about her cousin. "It's just- it's just that everyone thinks that the next person I meet is the next Tidus but it's not NOONE will EVER replace Tidus, and no one can" Yuna had finally let her tears burst out. "Yuna, look at me" Rikku made Yuna's eyes meet hers as she wiped away her tear "we don't think that Yuna, we just want the best for you, these past years you've been worrying if Tidus is gonna come back for you and you and all of us know he's not. We just want you to find someone else that will take your mind off Tidus." Rikku said sympathetically "You're right, I shouldn't be crying over him anymore! From now on I promise not to cry over him, and ya know what! Blair's really cute I could get used to liking him!" She said laughing her tears away. "Well we should get to bed now it's already 2:00 in the mornin' and we have a lot to do tomorrow." Rikku and Yuna went quietly upstairs and went to sleep, Yuna had been proud that she met someone new and someone she liked, she hoped that the like would eventually turn into love, but the thing she was most proud of is that she finally got over Tidus. 


End file.
